


Night Lights

by kyutae



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyutae/pseuds/kyutae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagyuu Kyuubei knew a samurai had many duties, specially when she had to conceal her gender from everyone; but she never expected that having her friends practically force her to visit a Yoshiwara courtesan was a part of those duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I finally wrote my otp!  
> I wrote Kyuubei as a girl althought I'm kind of contradicting my headcanon (and canon maybe) of her being agender, oh well. I just wanted to clear this up before there were any misunderstandings.  
> I may be writing 4~5 chapters for this btw. Oh, and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I promise I'll improve my english lmao  
> Also, I may or may not have watched Moulin Rouge too much.  
> Anyway, hope you like it!

Kyuubei was standing shyly in front of the sliding door, breathing heavily and feeling like her heart was about to explode. All the courage that she had gathered seemed to have vanished from her body while she reached the doorknob with her hand but gave up before even touching it. It had repeated at least five times.

Yagyuu Kyuubei was a samurai. She needed, above all things, to fight for the honor of her clan and to respect the samurai code. She needed to point her sword against whoever disrespected her ideals, even if that person was herself. But when, after battle, her Dojo colleagues decided to visit the famous underground city Yoshiwara and practically force her to get involved with a courtesan, she realized that a samurai had more obligations than she expected. And, honestly, Kyuubei would rather take a chance with one of the courtesans in Yoshiwara than tell the truth about her gender, or even make people suspicious when she refused the offer. If they found out the prodigy samurai of the Yagyuu clan was actually a woman, her family would suffer, and she couldn’t handle that. Not that she could handle her current situation, anyway.

Kyuubei knew what happened inside those bedrooms, she wasn’t silly. Seventeen years dealing with boys her age had taught her many things. She knew enough to be sure that she could never do the things normal people did inside those bedrooms, or else her secret would be revealed anyway.

She just needed to come in, sit down with whoever was inside the bedroom, maybe have a couple drinks - she was underage, but she was still a Yagyuu; it was not like her age mattered anyway - and leave as fast as she could. Her colleagues would never find out, and her secret would be safe. She just needed to come inside.

_I’ll count to five. On five, I’ll open the door_ , she thought.

One;

Two;

Three;

Four;

Five.

_I wasn’t ready yet. I’ll just count again._

One;

Two;

The door was opened.

Kyuubei took a step back, startled. A woman showed up at the door, staring at her. She didn’t look impatient, even though she had had to wait for about ten minutes inside. She looked… curious. Then, her lips formed a smile before Kyuubei had time to process what was going on.

“Oh, there you are.” The courtesan said, with a sweet voice. “You don’t need to be nervous. Come in.” She reached out for Kyuubei.

The samurai looked at the other girl’s hand and then directed her eyes to her face. She couldn’t quite see in the dark, but knew that she was smiling. Reluctantly, she took off her shoes using her foot and held the courtesan’s hand, which pulled her in.

When both of them walked trought the door, Kyuubei felt embarassed. She had made the other woman wait for so long that she had to go pick her up on the outside. While the courtesan was closing the door, stopping the wind from getting inside the warm room, Kyuubei clenched her fists in frustration. She should have entered in the first five.

As she felt the courtesan’s hands land on her shoulders, Kyuubei turned around, startled. The other girl was caught by surprise and stepped back, but smiled again.

“Your coat.”

_Oh._ The coat. She wanted to take Kyuubei’s coat.

Embarrassed by her own reaction, Kyuubei let her take her coat and hang it on a hook on the wall. She felt her cheeks starting to become red. _I shouldn’t have come._

When the courtesan walked by her to reach the futon. Kyuubei payed attention on her for the first time. She was wearing a pink kimono with a dark blue ribbon around her waist. Her brown hair was tied up on a ponytail, with her bangs covering part of her forehead. She was, apparently, a normal woman, but there was something that made her look completly stunning. Her facial structure? Or maybe her aura? Well, whatever that something was, Kyuubei couldn’t take her eyes off her.

_She looks like a celebrity or something._

The courtesan knelt down on the futon, bowing until her head touched the ground.

“Welcome.” She said softly, in a tone of voice that sounded almost… automatic. “I’m Shimura Tae and I’m here to serve you tonight.”

Kyuubei blushed and cleaned her throat.

“I’m Yagyuu Kyuubei.”

Tae raised her head and adjusted her back, still kneeling down. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Yagyuu? As in _The_ Yagyuu clan?”

Kyuubei nodded. _Great. Now everyone will know that prodigy samurai Yagyuu Kyuubei refused to sleep with a courtesan._ She shouldn’t have mentioned her own name. The samurai gritted her teeth in frustration.

Tae let out a giggle and landed her hand on the empty space next to her on the futon, like she was inviting Kyuubei to sit down.

“For a Yagyuu, you are too nervous.” She used the other hand to reach for the sake on the floor next to her and filled a cup. “I thought you were bolder.” She offered Kyuubei a cup.

The dark-haired girl looked down, embarrassed and frustrated. She was not expecting such cockiness from the other girl.

Kyuubei sat down next to Tae and took the cup from her hands. She had never drunk alcohol before, so she looked down at the cup with reluctancy.

“You have never drunk before? What kind of samurai are you?” Tae laughed and filled another cup with sake for herself.

Kyuubei felt like her pride was at a stake. She blushed and gritted her teeth before drinking all the sake inside the cup at once, but she didn’t expect the sake to burn her throat so bad to the point that it made her cough, which only made Tae laught more.

“I’m sorry.” Tae said, sipping from her cup. “I just didn’t expect a Yagyuu to act so awkwardly around a woman.

Kyuubei didn’t know what to answer. She was starting to feel nauseous and just wanted to get out of there; but she knew she had to stay a little longer if she wanted to be convincing. The alcohol was starting to have its effect on her and she felt a little dizzy, but tried to ignore it.

“You are too quiet.” Tae said, as she started to realize she was making her client nervous. She filled Kyuubei’s cup with sake. “Tell me something. Tell me what’s it like to be a part of such a famous samurai clan.”

Kyuubei took another sip from her cup and felt her throat burn again.

“My duty as a member of the Yagyuu clan is to protect the honor of my family and my country at any costs.” Kyuubei said, her voice failing her in certain words due to the alcohol. “An Yagyuu doesn’t have time to get involved with women, and that would explain my inexperience.”

“Got it.” Tae looked like she was enjoying the situation. “If that’s so, why are you here?”

That was a great question. Kyuubei didn’t answer.

“Looks like even talented samurai like you have desires, don’t they?” Tae said, smoothing her voice and approaching Kyuubei.

The black-haired girl, who was already blushing from the alcohol, felt her cheeks get even more red. Tae was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, but it was not like she felt attracted to women. Could it be that she, having been raised as a boy - even against her will - loved women the same way she would love men if the circunstances were different?

Anyway, even if she felt attraction torwards Shimura Tae, nothing could happen. Taking off her clothes would mean revealing her secret, and even if it was to a courtesan that she would never see again, she didn’t want it to happen.

Kyuubei felt Tae’s fingers hold her chin and pull her face until their lips touched. Tae’s lips were as soft as they seemed to be, and even though that was her first kiss, Kyuubei wanted to spend the rest of her life on it. She couldn’t close her eyes for some reason, and although her entire body was shaking, her gaze softened.

When Tae’s hand started to open the kimono she was wearing, Kyuubei backed down. _No. Not this._

Tae looked surprised.

“Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

Kyuubei was not feeling well for some reason. It looked like a mix of frustration with the effects of alcohol.

“You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. I won’t tell anyone.” Tae held Kyuubei’s hand, which only made her feel worse.

Kyuubei looked at Tae, who was directing a concerned look at her; a look that, for some reason, didn’t look forced.

So Kyuubei managed to let out the words that she least wanted but most needed to say at that moment.

“I have to go.”


End file.
